Love Potion
by Patched-Up Writer
Summary: An akuma hands Marinette a love potion for her to use on her crush. Marinette, of course, declines the offer. But in the process of Chat Noir trying to protect her, thinking the potion is something dangerous, he breaks it and ends up inhaling the fumes from it, and Marinette happens to be the first woman he sees. "Oops?" The akuma offers.
1. Chapter 1

The midnight haired girl hit the ground with a loud thud. She winced as her body made contact with the cold stone floor of the street road. She groaned as she sat up, her baby blue eyes moving around frantically in search for the source that knocked her down to begin with.

Her light pink purse had departed from her waist and now lay on the ground a distance away. "Marinette, watch out!" A strong male voice came from behind her. And before Marinette could process what he had said, she was airborne.

Marinette's slender arms slid around the neck of her savior out of instinct. She buried her face into the strong chest of the male who carried her -finding comfort in the familiar scent of faint cologne and a weird tinge of Camembert cheese- as the pair were constantly being put under the attack of potion bottles, of all sorts of colors, being thrown at them.

"Thank you, Chat Noir. That was a close call." Marinette said, albeit slightly annoyed he hadn't let her pick up her bag where Tikki was. She could only pray her little red friend was alright. But of course, Marinette knew it was not Chat Noir's fault he had not let Marinette retrieve the pink coin bag. After all, he wasn't aware she was secretly Ladybug and that she carried her kwami in her purse, plus, he was a super hero, and his job was to protect each civilian. "Don't thank me just yet princess." Chat Noir -despite their circumstances- took the time to look down at her to give her a cute wink. "We still need to get you far and safe from here." he said as he took them to a roof top were they settled to catch their breaths.

Chat Noir took out his baton from behind his back and slid up a small screen as he pressed the call button. After a few more vain attempts, he gave an agitated sigh. "Why isn't she answering?" Chat Noir said with his tail lashing behind him in annoyance.

Marinette paled as she knew Ladybug would not answer. "Maybe Ladybug's fighting the akuma on her own at the moment?" Marinette offered nervously.

Chat Noir cast a short side glance at the petite girl. He gave a soft sigh. "She better not be, we're a team. We're supposed to help each other out." Chat Noir said out of worry. Marinette gave her kitty a fond smile. It soon disappeared as she noticed the witch themed akuma flying towards them on a broomstick.

"Ah, there you are lovely. You didn't even hear out the rest of my offer hon! And it was such a good one! I give you the love potion, and you'll have Adr-" "I don't want him to fall for me by such a low move! I don't want your love potion, Witch!" Marinette said, unconsciously getting into a fighting stance.

Chat Noir gave the pig tailed girl a shocked look, he didn't know his princess could fight. He quickly snapped out of it though, as he remembered he had a task to complete. "Sorry to interrupt this talk about love potions and what not, but I've got a princess and city to save _witch_ will require your defeat, miss." Chat Noir said as he extended his baton and started lashing at the purple haired akuma.

Marinette inwardly groaned at her partner's pun but decided to find a way to help her partner out despite being powerless. As he and the witch began to spar, her with her magic broom and him with his baton, Marinette cart wheeled feet first into the witch's side, knocking her out of the air and making them both fall straight towards the ground a couple stories down.

Chat's eyes widened in panic as he quickly realized what was going on. He jumped over the roof's ledge, dove far down, grabbed Marinette's hand, and then extended his baton so that it latched on to the side of the building.

They soon landed safely on the ground with Chat's arm wrapped around Marinette's waist. He separated from her then grabbed her by the shoulders softly, but his expression was anything but. "What the heck were you thinking Marinette?!" You could have gotten yourself killed! Why would you risk your life for me?! I'm the one who's supposed to be the hero here, not you, the civilian who has no powers."

 _You have no idea,_ Marinette thought. " I knew you would catch me, Chaton." She faked her best I-am-sorry-for-saving-your-ungrateful-butt-and-almost-dying-in-the-process look, but they both knew she didn't mean it. Chat Noir sighed, "You really are something, Princess." he said, raking a hand through his messy blond locks.

His green irises widened as he realized the witch had disappeared with the wind, probably by using some sort of spell. "Where is she-" Chat began but was pushed to the side by a surprisingly strong pair of small hands as a potion was tossed towards them. It exploded with purple fumes behind them. "Thanks." Chat said to Marinette then stood up and quickly swerved around to face the villain.

"I just want people to be happy, sometimes you need a little witch craft to achieve that." The witch narrowly dodged Chat Noir's attacks as they moved in circles around each other. "I can tell a person's troubles just by looking into their eyes." She said looking into Chat's eyes. A creepily wide smile spread across her black lips. "Awe, what a shame. The black cat suffers from unrequited love, just like your cute little friend over there." She said tossing a potion towards Marinette, who cart wheeled away from it, once again shocking Chat Noir with her flexibility.

"Leave Marinette out of this! Your target is me!" Chat Noir came at her with his baton, attempting to hit her with it, this time much harder than before. The witch cackled loudly as she floated up into the air on her broomstick. "You, know black cats are supposed to be a witch's best friend, right?"

"Well, I'm an alley cat with no owner." Chat growled as he separated his staff into two separate parts, getting ready into a defensive stance as the witch flew in the air around him in circles.

"That little pet bell on your collar says otherwise~ Come on Chat Noir, we both know a certain lady owns your heart. I'd offer you a Love Potion as well, but I'd rather the cutie with pig tails have it." A bright red potion bottle formed above the gloved palm of the witch's hand. It became a potion bottle with a bright red substance inside it.

"Hey, honey, catch this!" She said tossing it in Marinette's direction. Marinette caught it in her hands and looked up in alarm as Chat Noir rushed towards her. "Wait, Chat, no, I don't think it's going to explode-" but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Chat Noir knocked it out of her hands and smashed it to ground. The bottle cracked, releasing it's contents, a bright red and pink gas that flew out in fumes that reached Chat's sensitive nostrils.

Marinette and the witch had acted quickly and covered their noses. Chat Noir, however, was already inhaling the sweet aroma of the gas. The pinkish clouds that surrounded Chat Noir slowly disappeared and Marinette and the akuma exchanged glances as the last of it went away, and there stood Chat Noir. Only instead of his usual cocky stance and facial expression, his tail was curling in delight as he stared at Marinette with dilated pupils and the most love struck expression seemingly stuck permanently on his face.

 _Oh no_ , Marionette thought with a huge inward groan. Chat beamed at her like he had just found the cure to every disease in the world, accomplished world peace, and found true happiness all at once. He took one giddy step towards her. _Oh god, please no!_

Marinette glared to her side at the witch who just stood there with a blank expression, she slowly turned her head and gulped at Marinette's icy stare. "Oops?" The akuma offered before jumping on her broom and flying away.

Marinette was soon glomped by an overly excited Chat Noir. "Marinette~!" Chat gave her a bone-crushing hug and spun her around in the air in circles. "Chat, please, stop, I can't breathe!" Marinette wheezed out as she slammed her fists on his back in hopes of him letting her go. He set her gently down on the ground and widely loosened his hug, but still held his hold gently on her forearms.

He flashed her a cute dimpled smile with an endearing look in his eyes. "How could I have been so stupid all this time to not notice you! You're so sweet, and strong, and courageous, and- oh, I just love you _so_ much." Chat enveloped her in a warm hug.

Marinette stood there awkwardly with an annoyed expression on her face. As if it wasn't already bad enough with how much he flirted with her as Ladybug, now she had his attention as Marinette too.

She sighed knowing she had to find Tikki soon so that she could fix this situation. Poor Chat would probably be horrified once he found out he showered 'another' girl who 'wasn't' Ladybug with his attention. Marinette was only relieved it was her instead of some stranger, that would save both of them some of the trouble, and also that the akuma had decided, for whatever reason, to run away. Marinette would like to believe it was because her perfectly threatening glare scared her away, but she knew better. There was no way Hawk Moth would have let the opportunity to steal Chat Noir's miraculous slip by, especially since it was much easier now in his current state.

Something fishy was going on, but Marinette decided to try to figure things out later, right now she needed to get Tikki and her purse back and find some way to explain why the hell one of Paris's superheroes was so latched on to her like glue that he went home with her.

What would her parents say? Even worse, what would her classmates say come next morning when he would show up with her?

* * *

 **I didn't mean to start another story... yet here we are. I promise to update my other ones soon. ^^'**

 **Before anyone says something, yes he will eventually love her without the need of the love potion. Most of this short story will be just me torturing these characters with troubling situations. 😜**

 **Please inform me if there were any mistakes! I wrote this using my phone and it has auto-correct so I had to constantly correct auto-correct.**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette gently picked up her discarded coin purse, dusting small specs of dirt off of it. She put the strap over her shoulder and felt a small nudge at her side coming from her bag, reassuring her Tikki was safe and unharmed. The blue eyed girl shifted her eyes to the teenage boy standing at her side with a grin spread across his features. He was humming a soft happy tune.

She began walking home and turned around, as she heard heavier footsteps following her, catching sight of Chat Noir smiling at her. Marinette gave an annoyed huff then began walking faster. She turned around and saw the blond still walking behind her. He gave her a puzzled raise of his brow. Marinette frowned and then broke out into a full blown sprint towards her house. She eventually stopped with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. "Princess," Marinette looked up in surprise to find Chat Noir staring down at her with confusion clouding his eyes. "Are, -are you trying to run away from me?"

Marinette gave him an annoyed glare, "Why are you following me?"

Chat Noir blinked in a cartoonish style. "Follow- following you? N-no! I was trying to walk you home safely, sorry if I- well. I love you." He figeted his fingers in a shy manner.

Marinette felt guilty in knowing it was her fault he felt this way. He was in love with her -at least at the moment- and it was making him act strange. Scratch that thought, this wasn't her fault, it was that stupid love potion's fault!

"Right." Marinette sighed. "For now at least. Okay, you can walk me home. But just that!" She said at Chat's excited face. "No weird lovey-dovey stuff nonsense, okay?"

Chat bobbed his head up and down eagerly, a wide smile plastered across his face. "Right, no lovey-dovey stuff. Just your knight in shining leather dropping you off, princess." Chat said.

Chat lied.

* * *

The midnight haired girl and blond male came to a stop in front of her home's front door. She turned around and looked up at the emerald eyed boy through her thick, dark lashes. His emerald hues took in her facial features and memorized the way her freckles were spotted across her cheeks, and how her eyes were a bright blue, and the way her lips looked so soft and pink and- "Ahem." Marinette cleared her throat, causing Chat Noir to realize he was caught staring. "Remember what I said, Chat Noir." she chided softly.

"I'm sorry." Chat Noir rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish smile and nervous chuckle. The white door in front of them was opened to reveal a panicked Sabine. "Oh thank god!" She exclaimed as she caught sight of Marinette and the superhero. Sabine leaned back into the door way and called to her husband, "It's okay Tom, she's right here!"

Sabine turned her head back around to face the pair. "Where in the world have you been young lady? We heard there was an akuma in the area and you decide not to call your parents? We were worried sick honey." She then casted a warm gaze to Chat Noir, "Thank you so much for bringing our daughter home safely to us. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

Marinette held in a scoff and roll of her eyes. Chat smiled gently at the older woman. "It was my pleasure. And as for the last part..." Chat cast a chiding stare at Marinette before turning his head back around. "Please be sure to inform your daughter to be more careful and to not put herself in danger. She risked her life today for me, while it shows courage, and I'm really grateful, she shouldn't be doing what is supposed to be Ladybug's and I job."

Chat Noir could feel daggers being glared at him from the girl by his side, but he knew he'd done the right thing. Her mother deserved to know that her daughter should be more safe about herself. Besides that, he wouldn't be able to live with himself should anything harm her.

"Oh I'm sure her father and I will give her a good talking." Sabine said giving Marinette a stern stare. Marinette grumbled under her breath. "But I'm more than glad you're safe." Sabine said in a softer tone as she pulled her daughter into her embrace.

"What's this I hear about my daughter being in danger?" Tom arrived at the scene.

"I'll explain it to you later honey." Sabine said parting from Marinette. "For now let's get her inside and feed her some freshly baked crossiants. How does that sound?"

Marinette smiled, "That sounds great, maman." Sabine returned it then stared at Chat Noir who was standing in the hallway looking unsure. "Oh my goodness, where are my manners? Would you care to join us Chat Noir? Consider it our thanks from Tom and I."

"Well, I-" Chat Noir cast a worried glance at Marinette who looked just as unsure. At last she decided, _What could go wrong? I'm sure Chat Noir can control the spell the potion put him under._

"Yeah, you should stay." Marinette said smiling nervously at Chat Noir who beamed at her. He took her hand and laid a small kiss on it.

That was a big mistake.

Sabine's eyes sparkled with mischief upon seeing this, _Oh my, what's this?_

Tom narrowed his eyes at the young lad, before smiling and dismissing a thought.

* * *

The teenagers were seated in front of the island top in the kitchen. Tom and Sabine moved around the kitchen a lot, pretending to be busy while they observed the teenagers eating pastries.

Said teenagers conversed about random things for the time being, though it somehow always led to Chat Noir slipping a comment about Marinette. She didn't like this, she knew her parents would use this to their advantage and embarrass her somehow.

Her parents announced they would be going to their room, but really, as soon as they went around the corner, they peeked back in towards their daughter and the boy she brought home with her.

Chat Noir had his elbow on the table top and his chin propped up on his right hand. He had a dreamy look on his face as he stared at Marinette biting her crossiant angrily, as she could feel her parents' eyes boring into her back.

Chat Noir gave a soft little sigh and Marinette calmly placed her treat down on the plate before turning to look at Chat Noir -who blushed at the eye contact and turned away.

"Chat Noir, you're being too obvious, tone it down a little." Marinette said. Chat's faux ears drooped at her scolding.

* * *

"Thirty says he's going to marry her." Sabine whispered to her husband. Her husband rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Hmm, forty says she'll marry Adrien Agreste instead."

"What? No, way. Are you not seeing this?" Sabine whispered as she made a hand motion towards the teenagers. "This romance is much more interesting. It's so scandalous too." Sabine said in an excited tone, "Think about it, a sweet civilian girl in a secret relationship with a dashing superhero. It's such a good ship."

Tom looked personally offended, "Are you joking dear? Adrien and Marinette would be a cuter couple. Did you not see their interactions last time? They both got so darn flustered just because their hands touched as they reached for their remote controllers. Now tell me that isn't cute. Young, innocent love."

Sabine nodded, "It's cute, but they'd get nowhere with that romance. It's too innocent. And they're too figety and nervous, especially Marinette. She looks more herself around Chat Noir. Plus," her eyes sparkled. "This ship is more exciting and is more sinful."

Tom gave his wife a stern look. "That's one reason why I disapprove. And what if he steals my little girl away from me?"

"Oh gosh, Tom, he won't do that. You'll always be Marinette's favorite male." Sabine kissed her husband's cheek.

He blushed lightly at the contact, despite being married for so many years, his wife never failed to make him feel like a love struck teenager all over again. "I hope so."

They turned their attention back to the teenagers who seemed to have gotten over a small disagreement. Marinette reached her hand out and petted Chat Noir on the head. Even from the distance Sabine and Tom stood, they could faintly hear the sound of Chat Noir's purring as Marinette giggled.

Sabine had laughter in her eyes as she turned to her husband and said, "Nevermind."

His expression drooped.

* * *

"Well goodnight Chat Noir, it was a pleasure having you over." Sabine said as she leaned into her husband's chest, cueing him to say something. "Oh? Ah yes, pleasure."

Chat Noir gave them a nervous smile, "No, thank you guys for letting me stay and hang out with my princess. You are very kind. Your pastries are also delicious, sir and madam."

"Oh please, call me Sabine, or mother-in-law if you wish." Sabine said with an evil twinge in her lips. " _Mom_." Marinette groaned as Chat Noir's face blossomed with color. _Tell me this isn't happening,_ Marinette thought as her face heated up and she turned her face away, avoiding Chat's observative stare.

"Dear, don't embarrass our daughter and one of Paris's famous superheroes." Tom chided softly.

"It's okay, I plan to take things slow before becoming your son-in-law." Chat Noir grinned and bowed before making his exit. Leaving the three left behind with expressive looks not their faces. "Chat Noir you are so dead come the next time I see you!" Marinette yelled with a crimson red face as she went up the stairs to her room.

Tom handed his wife thirty euros.

* * *

 **Yay, another chapter. Next chapter we'll have them at school. ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

 **Thanks for all your wonderful reviews. Feel free to leave suggestions or constructive criticism.**

 **BTW I drew the cover picture and was really proud of it ( ^ω^). Dang I sure love me some good Marichat.**


	3. Everybody Talks

The green eyed blond woke up, a soft sigh escaped his lips as he thought about a certain girl. "Ugh, all this cheesy love nonsense is giving me a headache. Kid, wake up and get me some cheese." The black kwami demanded.

"Alright, alright, I'll get you some cheese, Plagg." Adrien sat up and rolled his bed sheets off of him. He got dressed and quickly washed his hair. He spent a large amount of time grooming it, trying to make it look it's best. "Yeesh, I doubt she would even care whether your hair was messy or not. Just get me some Camembert already." Plagg said. "Oh and you should probably check the time, the bell is going to ring in twelve minutes."

The clatter of the comb falling into the bathroom sink caused Plagg to roll his eyes. "What?! Plagg, why didn't you say anything sooner?!" "You were too busy grooming that blond pelt of yours like a kitten to notice. Don't blame this on me. And hey, what about my cheese?"

Adrien took out some cheese from where he kept extra in a small container at his desk. "Plagg, transform moi!"

"What, why are youuuu- woaahhhh!"

* * *

"Marinette, come down here, a certain someone's here to see you~" Marinette heard her mother call.

 _Who could be here to see me?_ Marinette thought to herself as she grabbed her book bag by the strap and slung it over her shoulder.

She made her way downstairs and caught sight of a certain blond standing there.

She felt the heat crawl up her neck then to her face as the red color bloomed like a cherry blossom tree across her freckled cheeks. She started mentally freaking out as she made her way to the green eyed male smiling at her.

* * *

I should be mad, really, but I can't seem to work up enough fire for me to be so. "Chat Noir," he perks up a bit more at the sound of his name, as if my voice snapped him out of a dazed state he was basking in. I release a long breath, keeping my cool. "You certainly left quite an impression on us yesterday." I say as I pick up my strawberry jam sandwich and take a careful bite into it.

"I always aim to, princess." There was something about the way his green eyes glinted that let me know this boy was only going to bring me more trouble. And for some reason, I find myself too tired to care or be more wary about it. It's probably due to it being morning, but like I said, I don't care. But I most definitely should.

I let out a long yawn behind my raised hand and blink away some of my sleepiness. "Funny, I'd thought you'd be more angry than this." He said, rubbing his gloved thumb over my cheek, referring to the redness of my face. I turn away from his touch.

"That's because I rather not deal with being angry this early." I say as I finish my breakfast and take one last sip of my apple juice. "What are you even doing here Chat Noir? I've got school today."

"He's here to escort you to school. Isn't he such a gentleman?" My mother interjects from where she puts an apron on by the doorway.

Chat Noir gives me a sheepish smile. "I just couldn't wait to see you Marinette. Plus I go to the same school."

My eyes widen and I snap my head in his direction. My brows furrow. Okay, now I'm angry. "Chat Noir, you and I both know you should not be sharing anything about your private life."

Chat Noir huffs a bit, "You sound just like Ladybug. Pawlease, purrinces, I'd reveal miou identity in furront of meow this instant if you'd let miou."

I puff my cheek out, feeling conflicted between the emotions of flattery or anger. "Whatever, and stop with the puns, it's too early for me to get a headache."

"Awe don't say that." Chat laughs. "You really do sound like Ladybug." He adds and stares at me with a curious look in his eyes. I hold my breath in, unable to release it as I begin to panic.

"But of course, I prefer you Marinette. Because you don't hide secrets like she does." He says hugging me tightly as I stand up. "Hey, hey, let go. We've got to get to our classes."

* * *

I feel the stares burning holes into me from every direction as Chat and I walk across the street together. People stare with their mouths agape and their eyes wide, this causes Chat Noir to put a protective arm around me, daring them to say anything about it with his sharp glare.

I let out a small embarrassing squeak at the contact, and refuse to meet Chat's curious stare as I stare at the ground.

We arrive in front of the stair case and I can already hear people murmuring amongst themselves as they wonder why the hell ordinary Marinette Dupain-Cheng showed up with freaking Chat-awesome-superhero- Noir. I feel my face flush at all the attention, and pray to whatever god there is out there that they bury me in a nine-foot hole to save me from the embarrassment of being the center of attention.

"Hey, it's okay princess. I've got you." Chat Noir brushes my bangs out of the way as he presses a soft kiss on my forehead. In front of _everyone_.

I hear loud squealing and the sound of phones snapping pictures of what will inevitably spread across the internet like a forest fire. "Oh my god they're so cute!" "Aaah! I ship it!" "Gosh I'm so jealous, I wish I had a boyfriend to kiss my forehead like that!"

I attempt to drown out all the loud fangirling from the audience Chat Noir's presence formed. My stomach does wild backflips and I gulp as people form a huge circle around us. Chat Noir holds me in his arms as he attempts to hide me from the increasing crowd. He lays my head gently on his chest as he glares at the crowd. "I'll protect you, my princess." He says, only for my ears to hear.

I blush as surprise fills me. Normally I'm so used to countering him with an I-can-protect-myself rant as Ladybug. But I'm not Ladybug right now, and also, I find a guilty pleasure in being protected by him.

Maybe this love potion wasn't such a bad thing. Okay, never mind, yeah it is. He's doing all these things because of it.

Yet...a small part of me whispers to me sweetly that Chat Noir would protect me like this without the need of a love potion. And I choose to reasonably believe it, if the giddy little smile that spreads across my lips is of any indication.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" A voice bellows. And suddenly, the blissful state of being in Chat Noir's arms -as he counters any comment the crowd throws at us- is over, and I begin to panic once more.

* * *

 **The school day isn't over guys! Wait 'till he becomes Adrien. ψ(｀∇´)ψ**

 **Anyway, the very same position they are in that you see in the cover picture, is the same one they are in currently. On deviantart I have it under the same phrase Chat said, of "I'll protect my Princess"**

 **There's a lot of fun in P.E. class coming up next chapter. And can anyone guess who called out to Marinette? Virtual sugar cookie will go to you if you get it right. ( ^ω^)**

 **Please inform me if there were any mistakes.**

 **~Patch**


End file.
